Indicating push buttons for push actuated devices, such as push-push electrical switches, are used to indicate the operational mode of the devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,954 describes an indicating push button for a push-push electrical switch wherein a visual indicator is rotated (i.e., upon axial movement of the plunger upon which the button is mounted) by means of a push rod linked to the visual indicator by a pin extending through the push rod into a slot in the visual indicator. Indicating push buttons of the foregoing design, however, are relatively expensive and difficult to assemble because of the number of individual elements forming the button. In addition, the pin linkage between the visual indicator and the push rod is susceptible to failure due to wear and the linkage is not easily adapted to use with spherically shaped visual indicators which are preferred for use with devices having round push buttons. An additional problem heretofore encountered with indicating push buttons is the difficulty in observing the rotational mode of the visual indicator when viewing the indicator from the side, i.e., at an angle relative to the axial motion of the plunger upon which the button is mounted. In fact, the problems associated with side viewing have tended to increase the use of electrically activated indicating push buttons notwithstanding the increased energy consumed by such buttons.